1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cereal cake formed by using germinated brown rice or other germinated cereals as material, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional cereal cake was made by using cereals, such as brown rice, milled rice, barnyard millet and millet, as the material, charging the cereals into a forming section of a so-called rice cake machine, pressing by upper pattern and lower pattern, heating, and processing into a disk form of about 4.5 to 10.5 cm in diameter and about 5 to 10 mm in thickness.
In this conventional cereal cake, since the material cereals such as brown rice, milled rice, barnyard millet and millet contain protein, fat, starch, and minerals (general name of four major elements of sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium, with essential trace minerals such as iron, zinc, copper, iodine, chromium, cobalt, manganese, and others), it is known to be good for health, but when the cereal is used directly as the material without any processing, digestion of protein and absorption of minerals are impeded by phytic acid which is a kind of acid contained in the cereal (by bonding of phosphorus and inositol), and if directly taken, the cereal is not absorbed in the body but is excreted, and if too much phytic acid (myo-inositol hexaphosphoric acid) is taken, absorption of calcium, magnesium, iron, or zinc in one's one intestines is impeded, and nutritional disorder may be caused.
In addition, in such conventional cereal cake, since it is almost tasteless, sweetening process by adding sugar and seasoning was required. Yet, since it is as thick as about 5 to 10 mm, it was hard to bite for children and elderly people.